The Nehelenia Saga
by FLJWriter
Summary: The Circus is in town. And so is a new enemy. They are looking for the Dragon Balls. But why? And who are those four strange girls that seem to follow Goten and Trunks around. Bad summary, read to find out what will happen...


**AN: Basically this is a crossover story with Dragonball Z and Sailor Moon. It takes place right after the Kid Buu saga, right before the newest tv special featuring Tarble, and it's basically the Dead Moon Circus saga but different.  
I used the episode transcrips of SM to write this story and it will basically be centered around the Amazon Quartet, Goten, Trunks and the rest, with Nehelenia and Zirconia as the main evil and eventually I will introduce my own evil creation to take over...**

First chapter, not really sure where I want to go with this story and I'm in the middle of rewriting the things I have on my hard drive right now.  


**Tell me what you think, okay?**

**A New Enemy**

It was late at night, the sky was dark and the only light came from the thousands of stars dancing around the pale white full moon.

Peaceful silence brought this part of the world to his deep slumber as only the wind rustling through the leafs was making a sound.

No one could have ever imagined that just mere weeks ago, the world had been in grave danger as a powerful enemy called Majin Buu had unleashed his power upon Earth and had killed and destroyed millions.

Many sacrifices had been made in order to defeat this powerful creature and eventually he was indeed destroyed.

Using the power of the powerful Shenlong, guardian of the Dragon Balls, the world was restored back to how it was and the world slowly forgot about the danger, resuming their normal lives.

But this peace would not be long lasting as deep above the ground, far in the galaxy, a new danger was on its route for Earth.  
A new power which would soon cast its shadow upon the now peaceful human planet.

The sound of heels clicking on the stone ground echoed through the hall made of marble.

Stepping in front of the mirror, her strange silhouette received a real appearance as the woman stared at her own reflection.

Her skin was a pale kind grey-ish purple and looked dry and wrinkling and her eyes were two bulging balls of with with two brown-black dots for pupils. Upon her head was a strange white, round helmet with a black stone in the middle like a third eye on her head.

She wore long purple robes and carried a crooked staff with her.

A smirk appeared on her almost invisible lips as her own reflection disappeared and was replaced by a beautiful but dark woman.

Her skin was equally as pale but not as wrinkly, and she had three crescent moons on her forehead, one of which colored gold and the other two silver.

She had beautiful, wide, eyes like pools of clear blue water with a catlike shape, and long shining black hair that almost reached the ground, tied up in two buns high upon her head. She wore a special kind of tiara around her head with a large black gem up front.

"Zirconia at your service, your Highness" the old, wrinkly woman bowed for the reflection.

"That goes without saying" she sneered, her voice low and cold, almost monotone, "Now, listen carefully to my instructions. I hate to repeat myself"

Zirconia nodded as she stared at her Queen.

"I want you to find the seven Dragon Balls. With those I can summon the great dragon Shenlong and make him grant my wish. I will wish for my immortality and beauty and return the Kingdom of the Dark Moon to its rightful glory"

"I will get right on it, my lady. My stars have been training intensely in recent weeks. The four of them might make good hunter material"

"Spare me the details, Zirconia. Just go and make me proud."

"Of course, Queen Nehelenia" Zirconia bowed and the queen disappeared from the mirror, reflecting just Zirconia again.

* * *

Local arcade in West City.

Krillin and 18 were all out with the younger kids Goten, Trunks and Marron.

Although only Goten and Trunks were excited to go to the arcade, the others reluctantly tagged along.

"Hey! Check out this poster!" Krillin said as he stared at a large poster hanging on the wall.

"Wow! The circus!" Goten smiled excited.

The poster announced of a new circus that was opening in town called the Dark Moon Circus.

"I've never been to the circus before" Trunks said.

"Me neither" Goten shook his head.

"Can we go, daddy?" Marron asked, tugging on her father's pants.

"Of course" Krillin smiled his goofy smile and looked up at the blonde standing next to him with her arms crossed and her eyes on the poster, "Right, 18?"

The blond stared at the poster with her icy blue eyes, "What kind of name is Dark Moon Circus?"

"I think it's kind of cool" Trunks smiled as he crossed his arms.

Gohan and Videl walked in after seeing the group standing inside the arcade from the window.

"Hey squirts, what's up?" Gohan smiled as he tapped his little brother's hand.

"The circus" Goten grinned as he pointed at the poster.

Videl and Gohan looked up and she nodded.

"Oh right! I've seen them built up a huge tent downtown" the short haired girl spoke, "I've heard it's got lots of acrobats who'll totally blow your mind away"

Gohan nodded, "Well, it really sounds fun"

Goten jumped, "Oh! Oh! Krillin and 18 are taking Marron to the circus, can we go too?"

"I don't know, Goten. You've got to ask mom first"

The young half-saiyan crossed his arms and pouted, "Never mind"

His lavender haired friend turned to him and blinked, "Why? You think your mom won't let you?"

He shook his head, "Not until I finish my homework. Awww, man!"

Trunks nodded, "I know what you mean. Dad's been pushing me to train harder every day... He always promises me to go to the park with me if I train hard enough but he never does"

Krillin frowned, "Wow, your parents are really hard on you, aren't they?"

"You have no idea" both Trunks and Goten replied.

Gohan chuckled as he patted his brother's head once more, "Tell you what, I'll help you with your homework and after that we'll go together"

"Really?"

"Mind if I tag along?" Videl asked, looking up at the older Saiyan with her bright blue eyes.

Gohan slightly panicked, "Of course! I-I mean. No! I mean.. No! I don't mind, of course you can come"

Goten let out a disappointed sigh towards his brother, he was really hoping to spend more time with his big brother but ever since he and Videl got together and officially decided to become a couple they never really spent time together, while Krillin and Trunks grinned and 18 merely scoffed.

Just then the sound of mock gunfire and girls laughing filled the arcade which drew the attention of everyone else.

It was coming from one of the gun games. Four girls, apparently around the same age as Trunks and Goten, were gathered around the machine.

One of them had pink hair, one blue, one green and one red. The girl with the green hair was playing.

"I can't believe they actually think this game is challenging" the girl with the pink hair said as she kept her eyes on the screen.

"Well it's better than that stupid car-racing game" the girl with red hair shrugged.

"Would you look at that high score!" Videl blinked as she saw the point counter go higher and higher with every shot coming from the machine.

"She's got great reflexes" Gohan nodded.

Just as the girl in green finished the game a pager attached to the red-haired girl went off.

"Oh.." the girl in red said as she looked at the pager, "We've been paged from HQ."

"Time to jam, girlfriends" the pink-haired girl nodded.

The four girls headed for the door, but as the redhead popped a bubblegum bubble, they stopped and turned to Goten.

"Little boy. Stop trying to hang with your older brother" the redhead spoke.

Goten blinked, "Huh? Why not?"

"Because..." the girl in blue giggled, "He has a girlfriend now. Which means he's all grown up and has no time to hang with little kids like you"

"That's right" the green-haired girl nodded and turned to Trunks, "You're much better off staying young and play with kids your own age, instead of training with your father, so you can live in your fantasy world instead of living up to someone else's expectations"

The pink-haired girl nodded as her friend spoke and added, "Yeah, because kid's dreams are the best. They are so pure and full of promise, just like their creators. They are like wishes from a pure heart's point of view"

And as they started to walk out the door, they started to speak in unison.

"Don't dream that you're all grown up. Big dreams are best just for kids"

They repeated this motto again and again as they walked out of sight.

"Is it me, or were those girls like a four-pack of Fruit Loops?" Krillin frowned.

"They are so missing the point of training. That _is _my dream. To be as strong as my father" Trunks nodded.

Goten looked back at where the girls had just walked away and then turned to his older brother who had his eyes locked on the girl next to him.

* * *

Back inside the circus tent, the goons working there seemed to know the same motto.

"Don't dream that you're all grown up. Big dreams are just for kids"

Their combined chant echoes throughout the tent as they frolic.

"Yup, wait till they figure it out for themselves"

"And realize their dreams are only visible when they sleep"

"And then..."

"... They'll also realize..."

"... That their dreams are only their full potential when they are still kids..."

It's then that the four girls made their appearance, they all worked in the Circus.

The blue-haired girl was standing on top of a ball as she kept her balance and smiled.

"But boys will soon become princes" she added.

"And the prince will soon become a frog" a goon continued.

The pink-haired girl was sitting on a swing.

"And all that will be heard is the sound of the frog and his dreams croaking away" she added.

"Why doesn't the dream grow up with the boy? Why does he have to leave it behind? Can't he wish for them to come with?"

The red-haired girl was hanging upside-down.

"Because the adult discovers the truth that dreams are impossible from the start" she spoke.

The green-haired girl was doing handsprings on the high wire.

"So you should indulge in your dreams when you're a kid, and they can still come true"

"Don't dream that you're all grown up. Big dreams are best just for kids" they all chant at the same time.

Again and again, the girls and the goons chant those lines until a silhouette appeared in the center of the ring.

"QUIET! What is all this ridiculous jabbering?" Zirconia yelled.

The goons disappear and the girls jump down to the ground, landing in front of the old lady.

She stared at the four different girls with her bulging eyes and frowned.

"What are your names?"

"Flower magician, Ceres!" the pink-haired girl said as she twirled around, making a flower appear in her hand before taking a bow.

"Ball rider, Pallas" the blue-haired girl also made a twirl and grinned.

"Great acrobat, Juno!" the green-haired girl proceeded in a back flip on her place, first landing on her left palm before jumping back to her feet.

"Animal trainer, Vesta!" the red-haired girl held up her hand as a red whip appeared in her hands which she slashed to the ground, leaving a burn mark before turning her eyes back to the lady.

"We are the Amazon Quartet!" they spoke in unison.

Zirconia's eyes seemed to sparkle when the four girl introduced themselves as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Finally. You have kept me waiting for ages. What kept you?"

Juno rolled her eyes, "Just chill out and tell us what exactly you want from us, _Ba-san_"

"Yes. Our social calenders are very full. We don't like wasting our time" Ceres nodded.

"We hope you have a real challenge for us this time?" Vesta frowned.

Pallas nodded, "Yes, because from now on, we'll only take on projects that sound really fun"

"QUIET!" Zirconia demanded and the four girls staggered back a little.

She started pacing back and forth in front of them.

"I have brought you here because of our Queen's wishes, convincing her that you four were the perfect warriors to finish her mission, and I get an earful of insubordination?"

"Insubordination? I don't think so" Juno scoffed.

"She's right, Ba-san. We don't have to follow your orders unless we want to" Ceres added.

"Is this some kind of pathetic joke?" Zirconia asked with a glare, "Let's try this one last time. Anyone that's staying must show me some respect. Clear?"

"We wanna stay" Ceres said softly.

"Yeah! As a matter of fact..." Juno started and Vesta stepped forwards to finish.

"We were thinking... we can run this place better than you!"

The red-haired girl leaped into the sky, ready to challenge Zirconia's power.

Zirconia looked up at the girl who started powering up an attack in the sky and decided that a little discipline was in order. She thrusted her hands out and created an energy force to resist Vesta's aerial charge.

"You don't know who you're up against, foolish girl!"

"Just try me, Ba-san"

"You think you can run this place The only things you can run are your pantyhose!"

"HEY!" Ceres pouted, "Don't listen to her, Ves!"

"Yeah! We know you can do it!" Pallas cheered on.

"So long, Ba-san!" Vesta smirked as she shot her energy wave which crashed into the force that Zirconia had shot up.

After a struggle between both to get the upper hand, Zirconia finally managed to overpower Vesta, sending her back to the floor and crashed into the rest of the Quartet.

"Nice going! You blew it" Juno growled as she glared at her friend.

"Look, my pantyhose are ruined!" Pallas almost cried.

"Give me a break" Ceres growled, "We have bigger problems right now"

Zirconia let out a laugh of satisfaction.

"You have got that right, hahaha... but lucky for you, I am in a forgiving mood today, and I will write this mutiny off to temporary insanity"

"Thank you, Ba-san" the four of them said.

"The name is Zirconia! Zirconia! Not Zirc, or Zircy, or Zircy, and certainly not Ba-san! Got it? Good! So, I want you to go out there and find out where the Dragon Ball are hidden"

"Dragon Balls?" Pallas repeated with a frown.

A picture flew up to the girls.

It showed a round, orange object with a star in the center.

"There are seven in total and I'm sure they are hidden somewhere around here"

"But... how do we know where to start?" Ceres asked.

"Start with him... he might be able to lead you to the first one"

Another picture flew up, floating in mid air as Vesta took a better look and recognized the boy in the picture.

"That boy! He's the one from the arcade!" she said as her eyes widened and then turned to her friends, "Who's up for our mission?"

"You're the one who lost to Ba-san. You have to go" Juno growled.

Pallas and Ceres nodded.

"Wanna come along?"

Juno scoffed, "No!"

"Fine" she pouted, "I'll just go by myself, but that means I'll get all the glory"

* * *

After changing back into her street clothes, Vesta had a plan.

She knew Goten wanted to go to the circus but couldn't do so for whatever reason he had so...

"_Okay, remember. Act sweet and friendly"_ she said to herself before turning around and walking up to the two boys who were now standing outside the arcade, obviously waiting for the others.

"Hey! Guys!" she called up as she approached them, smiling and waving her arms.

Trunks and Goten turned around.

"Huh?"

Trunks crossed his arms, "What do you want?"

"I wanna apologize for before"

"You do?" Goten blinked.

"Yeah" Vesta nodded, "My friends and I were rude to you at the arcade"

Trunks scoffed as he crossed his arms tighter.

"It's been making us feel bad, and we'd like to make it up to you"

"What do you mean?" Goten asked as he stared at the girl.

She sure seemed a lot more friendlier than she was before.

He then noticed what the girl was holding in her hands.

"Circus tickets!"

"How did you get those?" Trunks asked surprise, finally drawn to the conversation, "Gohan tried to get some but they were already sold out!"

Vesta smiled, "They're great seats. Please. You take them"

"We can't, though. We don't have any money" Goten's surprised face turned into a pout.

"They're a gift, and be sure to invite your friends and family, too"

She grabbed Goten's hands and pressed the tickets in his hands.

"Wow, really?" Trunks blinked.

"Sure! Well, see you under the big top, guys! Bye bye" she waved, turned around and walked away.

As she left an excited Goten and slightly confused Trunks behind, she mentally started to recite the Quartet's motto.

"_Don't dream that you're all grown up. Big dreams are best just for kids. Dream big while you're still a kid. Dream big while you're still a kid..."_

* * *

So, that evening, the Dark Moon Circus made its opening performance to the public.

Goten and Trunks had dragged their entire families, Krillin, 18 and Marron with them and Vesta didn't lie when she told them they were great seats.

They were practically inside the ring themselves, so close up front they were.

"This is wonderful. It's been so long since I've been to a real circus before!" Chi-Chi smiled as she sat down in her seat next to Bulma.

Gohan and Videl seated next to each other, Goku on Chi-Chi's other side and even Vegeta joined them but only to make Bulma and Goku stop begging, although he thought it was a wonderful sight seeing both of them beg at his feet.

Marron, Goten and Trunks were seated right infront of the rest of the group and their eyes were bulging out from all the lights and things they were seeing around them even before the show started.

"It was so nice from your friend to invite us all for free" Bulma nodded.

High above in the shadows, near the top of the tent, several pairs of eyes were stalking their quarry.

"Anyone spot the target?" Ceres asked.

"Yeah. Right down there; in the first seat. You see him?" Pallas nodded.

"Okay, I got the fool here. Who's going to search his mind for the Dragon Balls?" Vesta asked.

Ceres smiled, "Let me, Vesta, I think his mind might be very fun"

The show was slowly getting started. Goons were putting on a motion-filled feast for the eyes; acrobatics, juggling, and some magic here and there.

Marron was clapping and laughing the entire time and even Trunks and Goten seemed impressed.

The adults were having fun and although he didn't show it, Vegeta was starting to amuse himself.

Suddenly, the lights went off while smoke filled the tent and Ceres, the flower magician, appeared and disappeared.

Goten blinked as he slowly recognized one of the girls from the arcade. But as soon as he blinked his eyes, the girl disappeared and no one seemed to notice but him.

"_Huh? I must be seeing things..._" he thought to himself.

Every so often, Ceres appeared on a swing, and as Goten kept his eyes locked on the movement of the swing, it slowly started to hypnotize him.

Slowly, Goten started to yawn as his eyes were still stuck on the swing's motion.

"Keep watching, boy. Pretty soon, you'll be sleeping like a baby and the Dragon Balls will be ours"

Then, Ceres began her work.

She gently started showering down some flower petals which spiraled around Goten's head and drew him into a trance.

"That's it. We want you to be all dreamy, dream about your wishes, dream about those precious Dragon Balls. When the act if over, I want you to walk outside so I can have a little look-see at your Golden Mirror while you're away from all these eyes"

Slowly the lights dim as the act finished and Trunks turned to his friend.

"Huh? Goten?"

Goten, still in the trance, followed Ceres' command; standing up...

"Goten? Are you all right?"

… And walking down out of the seats...

"Where are you going, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked with a frown as she watched her youngest son stand up.

"Bathroom" Goten simply replied, his eyes distant as he disappeared out one of the exits.

Trunks frowned as he stood up as well.

"Trunks?" Bulma blinked.

"I gotta go too, mom!" Trunks called as he ran after his friend.

* * *

Goten was still walking in a daze as he arrived at the back of the tent.

"That's it, Goten. Just a little bit further. Your dreaming fits our scheme" Ceres smirked.

He was heading between some trailers as Ceres slowly descended to the ground where the rest of the quarted was waiting.

"Okay, that is far enough" Ceres demanded.

The hypnotic spell broke and Goten snapped back away.

"Huh?" he blinked, "Hey! What am I doing outside the show?"

"You ARE the show" four voices spoke in unison.

"Welcome to the Circus, Goten" Ceres smirked.

"What's going on? Did Trunks put you up to this?" he pouted.

Just then, Trunks rushed outside and watched the scene some distance away.

"Who are they... Where have I seen those four before?" Trunks growled under his breath.

"Don't you worry. All we want is a peek inside your dreams" Juno added.

Goten backed away a little and frowned, "My dreams? What are you talking about? You can't see my dreams"

Ceres nodded, "Oh, but we can"

Instead of backing away, Goten stopped moving and stood into a defensive pose.

"Leave me alone, or else!"

"Not until we know where the Dragon Balls are" Vesta said.

She drew her Red Dream Ball and brandished a pool cue, "Let's play Dream Pool"

She stroke the Dream Ball and let it fly towards the young Saiyan.

Goten ducked as the ball flew right past him and as he stood up with a relieved grin, the ball ricochets off the trailers, correcting its course as it goes, bounced again and again at high speed until it came up on Goten from behind and hit him in the head.

"OWWW" Goten yelled as he clutched his head with a pout.

With a small light a small Dream Mirror was forced out of him and as it levitated in front of the Quartet, Goten collapsed onto the ground.

As soon as they stared into the Dream Mirror, their smiles turned into frowns at what they saw.

"Man! He doesn't even know where they are!" Vesta growled.

"What a total waste of time!" Ceres nodded.

"Blame it on Ba-san. He's the one who picked him" Juno crossed her arms.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" a voice called and the four girls turned their heads in the direction of the sound.

Trunks had jumped out of hiding and was now standing there, in fighting stance, his eyes fixed on the strange object that came from his friend.

"Oh look, it's that other guy" Juno rolled her eyes.

"You do have a big mouth, you know that?" Ceres said.

"Don't get mad at him, I sense a rising power" Pallas blinked.

Ceres shook her head, "I'm sure Ves' got us covered"

Vesta nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, and I think it's about snack time for Garagara"

The pool cue she was holding in her hands turned into a whip.

"Why don't you come out and have some little boy cookies"

Trunks frowned, "Who are you talking to?"

"To my very hungry, freaky friend" she cracked the whip, "Eat up, Gara"

A strange creature emerged from Vesta's shadow and growled with hunger.

Garagara was a huge snake like creature with a human torso and a reptilian head.

He opened his mouth wide.

"Go! Eat up that yummy mirror!"

"_GARAGARA"_

In one quick motion, Garagara's snake head took the mirror in it's mouth and swallowed it.

"WHAT?" Trunks yelled as his eyes widened.

"Yummy! Now, I crave another" Garagara growled with delight.

"Give it back!" he called as he leped right into Garagara's snake mouth, bracing the jaws open.

"Give me back that mirror, you slimy snake!"

Juno rolled her eyes once more, "Geez, you'd think his dreams were made of gold the way you're carrying on"

"From what I've heard..." Ceres started, "All that's in them is useless dribble about food and toys"

"It's no business of yours what's in there! Just give it back!"

He reached a hand inside. Finally, though, Garagara's trashing forced Trunks off and he got thrown onto the ground.

Suddenly a flash of blue zoomed through the air and collided with Garagara.

"OUCH!" he growled in agony, "That's hot! What are you trying to do to me? Barbecue me?"

Trunks looked up to see Gohan standing there, his hands still cupped in front of him.

"Gohan!" Trunks smiled as the teenager hurried to the lavender boy's side and helped him up, "What are you doing here?"

"You guys were missing the whole show so I went after you guys to see if you were okay," the boy explained and turned his head towards the monster, "What's going on here?"

"Those freaks stole Goten's Dream Mirror" he tried to explain.

Gohan blinked. "His... Dream Mirror?"

Trunks nodded, "They hit him with this weird ball and a mirror came out of his body. Then that Garagara monster ate it"

"And it was delicious!" Garagara smirked as he overheard the boys.

Gohan turned his eyes back to the creature as he noticed his younger brother's lifeless body underneath the serpent's large paw, being crushed into the sand.

"I don't know what's going on but I won't let you harm my little brother"

He moved his hands to the side and started to concentrate.

"KA..."

The Amazon Quartet stared at the newcomer.

"ME..."

"What is he doing?" Pallas frowned.

"HA..."

"Do you girls sense that power?" Ceres asked, worry in her voice.

"ME..."

"Very interesting" Vesta said as she kept her eyes on the newly formed ball of blue energy between his cupped hands.

"HA!"

A stream of blue energy raced towards the monster and upon impact his body cracked and shattered.

And there in his place was Goten's Dream Mirror, still whole and undamaged.

"Let's get outta here!" Vesta called and the four of them disappeared behind their Dream Balls, which flew away into the night.

"They're gone" Trunks said as he watched the lights disappear in the night.

"I have a feeling they'll be back" Gohan frowned.

Slowly the mirror fused back with Goten's body and he lid up for a second.

With a groan he opened his eyes while Trunks and Gohan hurried to his side.

"Ugh... W-what happened? What are we doing outside?" he asked, rubbing his head on the spot the Dream Ball had hit him earlier.

"You mean you don't remember?" Gohan asked as he looked at his little brother.

Goten shook his head and looked at Trunks who was staring at the sky.

"There is something really strange about those girls. They look so powerful and yet I can't sense their Ki"

"What girls?" Goten asked again.

His older brother held out his hand and pulled the little boy up as he sighed.

"Never mind that. We should get back inside, the show is probably ending"

Goten pouted as he crossed his arms, "You mean I've missed everything? Aww man!"

* * *

The Amazon Quartet returned to their private lounge deep inside the Dark Moon Circus after the show had ended.

All four of them were lying on massage tables but except for the coats, the masseurs themselves were invisible.

"Ah, what a treat" Vesta sighed as she laid her head on her crossed arms and enjoyed the massage, "This sure beats looking for those stupid Dragon thingamajigs"

"No kidding" Juno nodded, "Everything was fine until that old guy showed up"

"I know. He ruined my day. Stupid adults!" Ceres growled.

"But did you see that attack? That power? It was so cool!" Pallas smiled, "Too bad Ba-san send us after the wrong guy. I'm sure that adult knows where those Dragon Balls are hidden"

Vesta leaned onto one arm and looked at her friends, "Yeah! I'll take the next mission. At least now I know who we're after..."

"Your turn is up, Ves!" Juno shook her head, "The next one is mine, I don't need your help. I'll suck that power right out of that guy"

"Was he totally amazing or what?" Ceres nodded, "And so incredibly gorgeous!"

"I wonder what Ba-san wants with those Dragon Balls, though" Vesta frowned.

"Oh.. I hope I can have them! I've always wanted new juggling balls and these are so pretty" Pallas smiled.

"Why don't we keep them, then?" Juno suggested.

Ceres nodded as she crossed her arms underneath her head, "Yeah, who says we have to hand them over to the boss?"

Vesta looked up, "Boss? Did somebody call me?"

* * *

"THEY WHAT?" Chi-Chi screamed once all of them were outside and the boys told the rest what had happened that night.

Goku had a frown upon his face the entire time, not sure what to make of the story.

"They stole his Dream Mirror?" he repeated.

Trunks nodded, "Yeah! They wanted to know where the Dragon Balls are hidden..."

"What would they want with the Dragon Balls? They're only kids" Bulma asked as she looked from one boy to another.

"Beauty? Fame? Toys? Boyfriends?" Krillin suggested, "It wouldn't be the first time someone wanted to have a selfish wish granted by Shenron.."

He glanced over at both Vegeta and Bulma as he remembered that both once tried to collect all seven Dragon Balls for their own personal gain.

Bulma wanted to wish for a boyfriend when she was just a little girl, and Vegeta wanted to gain immortality and strength.

Vegeta glared back at him from the corner of his eyes and watched at the short warrior cowered back in fear behind his blond-haired wife.

Gohan sighed, "Dad, should we worry about this?"

All heads turned to Goku, hoping for an answer.

Goku was still frowning but as everyone stared at him his frown turned into his trademark goofy smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah. They're just kids. We shouldn't worry" he then placed a hand on his stomach as a loud roaring sound escaped, "Now, let's get some dinner"

* * *

Deep inside another chamber, Zirconia was standing in front of the mirror once more, not happy at all with this order of business.

"I have every reason to believe that the Amazon Quartet are planning a rebellion which would include keeping the Dragon Balls for themselves."

She clutched her staff tightly with her wrinkly, pale, thin hand.

"I will terminate them. There are plenty of others who will work for us. Do I have your permission, mistress?"

But the dark queen shook her head.

"No. Let them be"

"Huh?"

"Most importantly, you must find those seven Dragon Balls. We'll worry about the rest later"

"But.. my Queen!"

"Just do as I say. Leave the Amazones alone"

Zirconia's eyes seemed to bulge even further, "But they are traitors"

Queen Nehelenia shook her head, "Not until they really do something. Until then, I command you to wait"

With a frustrated sigh, Zirconia bowed her head, "Yes, my Queen. Your word is my command. I am only trying to protect your mission, Majesty, as a faithful servent."

"I know" her lips curled to what almost seemed like a smile, "And when I reclaim my throne as Queen of the Moon and ruler of the Galaxy, I will remember your loyalty"

She then turned away from the mirror and the smile turned into a smirk.

"Soon, the universe will welcome the return of the true queen of the moon; Queen Nehelenia!" With an evil and loud chuckle she walked away.

* * *

***Ba-san is what the Amazon Quartet called Zirconia in the original. Basically it means "grandma".**


End file.
